fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Homestuck Fandom
Basic Information Homestuck is a webcomic by Andrew Hussie about the adventures of four quirky teenagers from Earth who play a game called Sburb and unwittingly cause an apocalypse that destroys their world. They eventually learn that they would have to team up with 12 alien trolls from the planet Alternia. The trolls had played the game before and ended up creating the kids' universe. They must now work together in order to escape from their doomed game session, which is a danger to both the kids and trolls. Despite their cultural differences, the kids and trolls make efforts to understand each other; they will have to spend a lot of time together in order to win the game again. Their ultimate goal is to reset the game they are trapped in and create a new universe with alternate versions of themselves which they can all live in, all while fighting off supposedly invincible evil forces and getting into outrageous shenanigans that can only be understood by those who read the story that is Homestuck. Starting on April 13th, 2009 and officially ending on April 13th, 2016, Homestuck has gained millions of fans worldwide, a majority of whom are known for the cosplay, art, and writings featuring the webcomic's characters, critical thinking skills regarding the complex plot of Homestuck, and a brilliantly diverse sense of humor which all fans share. Some label the fandom as crazy. The Homestuck fandom agrees with them 413%. Personality They love to be comedic in creative and ironic ways. Homestuck is a comedy, after all! Inspired by the webcomic they have invested months of their lives in, Homestuck has created countless parodies, comics, memes, and fansongs. They are capable of finding humor in even the most obscure references and every part of their story. Although they are a rather chaotic fandom, Homestuck also has a lot of artistic skills and uses their lack of discipline to their advantage. They have made millions of pieces of fanart, animations, fanfictions, music, and cosplay, with more being created every day, and they will likely continue to do so for many years to come. Homestuck tends to be a little confused when things are first introduced to them, but once they are given enough information to piece together, they are capable of understanding even the most complicated elements of their story. They love when seemingly random things start coming together and making sense. And once they do, it sparks their love of making theories for just about everything! Be it about the creation of a universe, the existence of a character, a location, or an object you completely forgot about on one page that you don't even remember reading, there's probably a theory about it. Although the making of theories slowed down after Homestuck ended, they most certainly haven't stopped, as this fandom's still got plenty of questions as to what happens after the events of Act 7. It is not a wise idea to claim Homestuck is boring after only reading the 1st act, insult characters, or give others grief simply for liking the webcomic. Homestuck isn't the most easygoing fandom, and one thing they can't stand at all is ridicule against their webcomic or fellow fans without good reason. And don't even get started with the hiatuses or the infamous Gigapause. Don't go there, man. Just don't go there. Relationships Undertale - Cousin A short while ago, Homestuck's Uncle, Toby Fox, had a child named Undertale. They both have several things in common. For example, they both like the song, "Megalovania." Hetalia - Moirail When they first met, he and Hetalia hated each other. But after learning about each other, they became moirails. Hetalia was always there by his side, like when Homestuck was waiting for an update for 40 days and started going crazy. Supernatural - Kismesis At first Supernatural thought Homestuck is a demon (which he still calls him that), and Homestuck got offended by that. Doctor Who - Auspistice (Homestuck/Supernatural) Doctor Who really tries to make sure no fandoms kill each other, and in Homestuck's and Supernatural's case this is especially important, since both are capable of dying multiple times. Gallery tumblr_mj13ppfsWr1s3l0p6o1_500.png tumblr_mhube3I6O71qmjduko3_500.gif tumblr_mhtrg5MRuS1r6udplo2_1280.gif i_contributed_to_fandomstuck_by_crazzytoast12-d5u3izw.png spnstuck.jpg Tumblr mhtj8stBuW1rtrjmyo1 500.gif Tumblr inline mhtkd1E7YB1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhrmqkPemT1r54v4bo1 1280.png Tumblr inline mhtkvlILPe1qz4rgp.gif 0e59206aaef47bee46b3b5a6bd181b19.png tumblr_mhrw0zUjwK1r4udv4o1_500.png tumblr_inline_mm5kzik36O1qz4rgp.gif IMG_2689.PNG Category:Webcomic Fandoms